


Kiel Gnomenfoot and the Source of Self Love

by Lanihaluki



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Advice, your fav speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanihaluki/pseuds/Lanihaluki
Summary: Based off the idea that Kiel writes a book about how to love yourself, because we all know he’s very self-loving and confident ;) and we could all learn something from him
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Kiel Gnomenfoot and the Source of Self Love

" _How To Love Yourself_ "

\- written by Kiel Gnomenfoot

  
  
Hi everyone! I'm Kiel Gnomenfoot, a boy magician and savior of my home planet, Magisteria. I decided to write this book because I wanted to help my friends love themselves just as much as I love myself. Plus, shouldn't the rest of the world hear my incredible ideas? Of course they should! Is that even a question?

Loving yourself isn't as easy as it seems. Sometimes you need to surround yourself with others to make yourself have more self-esteem than you actually do. Changing yourself is hard. Confidence is easy if you fake it, but to feel truly confident about yourself? That took me a while. A couple of months, actually. It took losing my magic to really look inward and try to change myself to be a better, more self-confident person. I hope that one day, you can change yourself too.

Here are some steps.

Step 1)

love yourself

Step 2)

wink

Step 3)

there you go, you did it!

Haha. Just kidding! Not really though...

Here is some actual advice, which this guy James Riley posted on his "blog" after he interviewed me. I get interviewed a lot by my fans, but I have no idea why this James Riley person was doing it. He's apparently the other of "Story Thieves". I thought my author was only Jonathan Porterhouse!

Sorry, I'm getting off topic. I get distracted way too easily. Here's my advice.

1) Embrace who you are, including all your (perceived) flaws. So much of what we are ashamed of in ourselves, we'd never judge anyone else for, so cut yourself some slack.

2) Open your mind to new experiences, and realize how large the world is. This may not sound like it has a lot to do with confidence, but when we realize how little we all know at first, and how much learning we have to do, that awareness can bring about some humility, which I think is important to true confidence.

3) Leave behind whatever roles the world or people put on you that you don't want to play. Mine were a bit more extreme than others, but no one has to end up like their parents, or whoever society thinks they should be. This is your life, so live it the way that makes you happy ... as long as you're not out destroying fictional worlds. Let's keep your happiness to things that don't hurt other people.

4) It's okay to feel like an imposter, to feel like you're not good enough, to feel anxious and like everyone's laughing at you behind your back. Everyone feels those things, including the confident people. Like me, they just have decided to hide it behind a wink and a grin. You're not alone, not in anything.

5) Look for what makes you magic. It might not be what everyone else thinks it is, and that's okay. But it's just as important to see your strengths as it is to worry about what you think of as your weaknesses. Be honest with yourself, and give yourself credit if there are things you do that you're proud of, that you're good at.

And that's my advice! Of course, this is just a short expert from my book, "How To Love Yourself". I hope you all will find your own source of magic somewhere, and I hope that you'll all learn to love yourselves. Don't worry, you'll get there. ;)

Sincerely,

Kiel Gnomenfoot


End file.
